Sweet Penalty
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: When Lifty is compelled by his mischievous twin brother to steal some food to relieve their hunger, he inadvertently finds himself stepping into his own lover's household. After catching Lifty red-handed, what will Splendid, the town's superhero, have in store for this naughty, disobedient boyfriend of his? WARNING: yaoi, slash, bondage, implied sex. Lifty x Splendid RP. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Sorry, I haven't been able to update the other stories. I've been pretty busy recently. A lot has been going on in my hometown. Strike, protest, boycotting, student movement etc. Anyway, this story was written some time ago. I thought it might be good to at least upload something every week even though it's not a chapter of any one of my ongoing series. By the way, this one came from a role-play I did with my best friend, and yessss, she's a major yaoi fan that's been influencing me xD Hope you enjoy this one~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in this story belong to Mondo Media.

**Warning:** This story contains yaoi/boyxboy/slash/sex/bondage/cursing.

**Remarks:** Everyone in this story is in their late-teens. All characters are in their anime/human form.

* * *

><p>"Shifty, I'm starving…" Lifty croaked, automatically hugging his growling stomach. The boy trudged after his older twin grudgingly, pouting his lips slightly as a sign of protest.<p>

"Shut up. It's your fault that we lost our loot!" Shifty barked, clenching his fists in fury. "If you haven't blundered, we could have been feasting by now!"

"But you were the one who activated the shop's security system by accident!" The younger twin argued, simply irritated that his brother was blaming him again for their botched heist. In no way would he concede his defeat this time because he knew he had done nothing wrong.

"Ugh, and you could have moved your ass faster before that dumbass shopkeeper chased us down the street!" Shifty rebutted resentfully, smacking his brother upside the head.

"Ow…" Lifty grunted and rubbed the emerging bump on his forehead glumly, realizing it might be best to drop the matter temporarily until his sibling's anger abated.

"And because you were so clumsy that you didn't notice your sack had a hole in it, you dropped all the coins on our way back to the train station." Shifty snarled. "Geez, Lifty, why are you so imbecile and cumbersome? You're such a burden, you know! I didn't ask for a brother that's dimwitted and worthless! And I certainly didn't ask for an accomplice to get us both wrecked and jailed someday! You're always ruining my plan, idiot! And don't you dare complain to me like a boss! I should be the one grumbling right now! Screw it!"

"Fine…I'm…sorry, okay?" Lifty sighed. He hated it whenever he got scolded and insulted by his twin. Normally, he would continue the bicker instead of making a concession but at the moment, he was too exhausted and hungry to even retort. He just hoped Shifty would forget about their unsuccessful heist and find them some decent meal.

"You should be." Shifty snorted but his frown soon broke down into a reassured grin. Casually, he draped his arm around his twin and snickered. "Ay, never mind. My stomach is churning. Let's go steal some food, shall we?"

"S-Sure." Lifty smiled, delighted that his brother was willing to end the quarrel.

"Psst, can you smell something?" Shifty whispered, his eyes shimmering with anticipation.

The younger twin sniffed the surrounding and scanned around, finally detecting the tempting odor wafting out from a blue cottage nearby.

"Yes!" Lifty whooped elatedly. "That smell…I recognize that smell! It's got to be a freshly baked cheese cake!"

"How appetizing." Shifty smirked slyly. "I wouldn't mind a dessert for lunch once in awhile."

"Me neither." Lifty nodded and started to track down the pleasant smell. The twins trotted towards the gigantic cottage stealthily and climbed over the fence. They sneaked into the backyard and squatted down outside the windows. Silently, they peeped in through the glass and saw a tray of delicious cupcakes on the table.

"Gosh, they look tasty. I'm gonna have a bite of those." Shifty drooled and stood up at once. He was about to slide open the window when Lifty tugged his sleeves and warned. "Wait, what if someone's in there? We'll get caught!"

"That's right." Shifty sniggered and clutched his brother's elbow. He yanked Lifty up and shoved him towards the window. "Who says I'm the one going in? You go first, Lifty. And if there's someone inside, distract them and knock them off. If nobody's in, you get that tray and scoot back here, understand? Move your ass faster this time!"

"Huh? But, Shifty…" Before Lifty could voice his objection, Shifty had already pushed him through the window. The younger twin stumbled backwards and tripped, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Go! What're you waiting for? Get those damn cakes before someone finds you!" Shifty urged. Swiftly getting back onto his feet, Lifty sprinted towards the table only to be startled by a sudden bang of the door.

"Who's there?" A hoarse voice interrogated. The younger thief began to fidget as he heard footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"Quick, Lifty! Get those cakes!" Shifty commanded. Lifty, trembling in fright, grabbed the tray briskly and spun around. He took an agile step forward but whoever owed the house must possess the speed of light. A strong hand fell on Lifty's shoulder and squeezed him gently. Rendered petrified, the greenette froze and stared blankly at the window. His brother had already vanished from sight. The person standing behind him was inching closer, still seizing his shoulder firmly.

"Well, you must know that I've spent a week on the recipes." A voice ever so familiar to the thief said. "You can't just come in and snatch away my precious items."

"S…S-Splendid?" Lifty gulped and turned around to confront his boyfriend, who ironically was also the self-claimed superhero of the town.

"So, what brought you here?" Splendid asked, cocking his brows suspiciously though he was half aware of his lover's intention.

"Er…hmm…wow…this is…your house?" Lifty stuttered uneasily, feeling like a complete moron having intruded his boyfriend's house. Out of all random houses in the town, how could they have inadvertently picked the one that belonged to Splendid the superb hero with supernatural powers?

Lifty could almost sense his impending doom as Splendid tilted his head and crossed his arms. Whenever the hero did this, it only indicated one thing- he was provoked.

"Yes, it is." Splendid replied. "I haven't brought you here, have I? Nah…I guess not. Otherwise, you wouldn't have dared to ransack this place."

"Splendid! Listen to me, I…wasn't going to burgle your house whatsoever. We…were starving…" Lifty reasoned, handing the tray back to his boyfriend. "I'm sincerely sorry if I have upset you. I won't do this again."

"We?" Splendid squinted his eyes skeptically, not sure what to make out of his lover's apology.

"Yes…Shifty and I…" Lifty peeked at the window and sighed. "He's…fled, I suppose."

"I'm not surprised. How many times has he ever stayed behind to cover for you? The first sight of _danger_ is enough to send him running down the street crying for Mommy." Splendid sneered.

"D-Danger?" Lifty gasped, shuddering a little at the stressed word.

"Yeah, someone promised me not to steal a single thing for a month." Splendid said. "But apparently, this someone has broken his vow. How disappointing."

"Ah…Splendid…I…" Lifty bit his lips nervously and averted his eyes. "I…I didn't mean to…well…it's…Shifty…He coaxed me into stealing again…We've run out of cash recently…We need food…"

"You could have found a job." Splendid pinpointed. "You could have sought help from me. Say, you guys are just two sluggish leeches. No pain, no gain, Lifty, remember? You can't expect to receive something without making proper effort. Nothing comes without a price. Stealing comes with the greatest though. Are you doing this deliberately to piss me off? Are you asking for a break-up, eh?"

"No!" Lifty yelped, his eyes brimming with rueful tears. "I'm sorry, Splendid! Don't break up with me. I won't do this again, I promise. I'll refrain from any sort of illegal activities for the next six months. I'll get a job. I'll go to work. I'll persuade Shifty to work with me! Please, give me another chance!"

"And another one." Splendid growled. "You've been giving me the same excuse over and over again. I don't understand why you're so gullible. Every time you promise me not to commit a crime, you would go back listening to your insolvent brother and get into mischief again. You've never ever listened to me! Seriously, what am I to you? I'm your boyfriend and you keep infuriating me. I'm not your plaything, Lifty. If this goes on, we'll only go back to being enemies again. I really don't want to arrest you."

"No! Don't say that." Lifty pleaded and fell on his knees, knowing well he couldn't afford to lose the only person that had ever cherished a lowlife like him and dedicated their heart to him. "I'm truly sorry for what I did, Splendid. I mean it. I will never do anything to make you sad again. Next time, I'll reject everything Shifty says. I will only listen to you, okay? Don't despise me, please."

"You are not sorry at all." Splendid asserted critically. "I can tell, you know."

"What?" Lifty widened his eyes in shock. "No! I'm really sorry! Please, I don't want to break up with you."

"You will never learn to be obedient unless something makes you learn." Splendid mused. "You, and that despicable brother of yours, are just like two feral raccoons. I'm tired of always having to lecture and hunt you down. If tirade and morals aren't working on you, I guess you're leaving me no choice."

"Huh?" Lifty frowned and gazed at his boyfriend in puzzlement. "What…do you…mean?"

"I presume your act of disobedience is just a twisted way to seek attention from me." Splendid scoffed. "In that case, I will have to do something to deter you and to permanently get rid of that nasty mind of yours that's always plotting on something disruptive and malevolent. You must be thinking of how I'm going to accomplish that deed."

"Wait…Splendid…what on earth are you talking about?" Lifty stammered anxiously as a crooked grin crawled over Splendid's face. "What…attention?"

"You've got my attention regardless of what you do, Lifty." Splendid giggled. "It's really hard, you know, for a hero like me to fall in love with a criminal. You have no clue how much prejudice I've been dealing with. When I naively thought that you were willing to change for our relationship, I must have been overestimating you."

"Splendid, I know it's my fault. I'll try to improve myself from now on! So, please, forgive me." Lifty begged.

"Don't worry, Lifty." Splendid smiled, seating his boyfriend on a chair. "I've found a whole new way to adhere to both my duty and my love for you, dear. Indeed, justice requires me to condemn you because you've been causing trouble around the town again. But it would be extremely ghastly and irresponsible of me to give you any random retribution, considering we're such a passionate pair of lovers."

"Hold…on a second…" Lifty blinked inquisitively at Splendid and scratched his head in confusion. "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Splendid. You know well I'm pretty dumb… Are you trying to convey something to me? Can you make it more…profound and explicit? Please?"

"Now, why don't you enjoy these cupcakes I've baked for you before they get cold?" Splendid grinned, pointing to the tray generously.

"What? You mean…these are for me?" Lifty exclaimed, suddenly feeling gleeful and relieved.

"Yes, I've baked them especially for you. I was ready to pay you a visit this afternoon, actually." Splendid nodded. "But since you've come uninvited, I might as well treat you first."

"Wow…thanks, Splendid! I love you!" Lifty clapped his hands excitedly and began to gobble up the cakes, not realizing what a horrendous trap he was stepping into.

"And if these are still not enough, I can cook you some noodles and roasted chicken." Splendid offered, retaining a tolerant, comforting smile.

"Oh, yeah, please!" Lifty cheered merrily as the hero flew into the kitchen to prepare more food.

After devouring his lunch, the young thief laid down leisurely on the couch thinking how lucky he was to have such a compassionate lover. It was until minutes later he was feeling exceptionally fatigued as though he had been drugged with sleeping pills.

"Eek…Splendid…you're the best…No one has ever treated me this well…" Lifty babbled and yawned drowsily. "Even my own brother is always bossing me around…backstabbing me…but you…you're always so nice to me…"

"Do you want some fruit, Lifty?" Splendid said. "I've got a watermelon here. I grew them in my own garden."

"Nah…I'm full already…." Lifty waved his hand droopily and chuckled. "And I'm…feeling unusually….tired…Splendid…why are my limbs feeling numb?"

"Do you really want to know why?" Splendid smirked and strutted towards his lover. Gingerly, he sat down on the couch and ruffled Lifty's hair.

"Yea…it's like I've been doing exercise for a very long time~" Lifty chortled, barely capable of keeping his eyes open. "But this couch is so comfy…I think I'll take a nap here…Can I use your lap?"

"Go on." Splendid cooed and laid his boyfriend's head on his lap. "You might need some rest for what comes next."

"What…comes…next…?" Lifty tittered halfheartedly, his mind already lingering in his sleep.

"Let's not ruin the surprise, shall we?"

In vague consciousness, the young thief dozed off with an innocent smile.

**xXx**

"Hmm…" Lifty purred as he gradually regained his senses. After snoozing for what seemed like an eternity, the young thief finally woke up embraced by an astounding scene.

"Huh?" Lifty gasped in bemusement as a sudden jolt of pain ran through his wrists. He wriggled his hands only to find them cuffed harshly behind his back. To his great astonishment, he was also….naked.

"What the hell…" Lifty, now fully awake, blinked in horror at his exposed body. It had been displaced from the couch to a king-sized bed, the fragrance in the luxurious room reminding him of Splendid's unique aroma.

"S-Splendid?" Lifty murmured, growing increasingly disconcerted. Someone must have stripped of his clothes and handcuffed him. And it would only sound logical that this someone must have been….SPLENDID?!

"Splendid!" Lifty yelled, twitching his arms frantically in an attempt to break free. His mind was clouded by sheer terror as he thought about what Splendid had in store for him. It all came clear that the hero must have been pretty mad at his misdeed, going as far as to plan this exclusive, horrid situation for his young lover.

"Splendid!" Lifty shrieked, eventually summoning the person he yearned to see.

Splendid appeared at the door in a split second, smiling triumphantly at his traumatized lover.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." Splendid smirked, treading closer to the agitated greenette.

"SPLENDID! What…is…this?!" Lifty interrogated, somehow fuming.

"Ay, ay, ay, what've we got here?" The hero bent down to cup the other boy's chins. "A terrified, lost raccoon finally coming to his conscience."

"Please, drop those sophisticated words! I still don't understand what you're saying…" Lifty cried, unhinged. "Uncuff me, Splendid. Don't throw me into the prison. I swear I will be good. I did promise you back then, didn't I?"

"I'm not going to send you to jail." Splendid replied nonchalantly. "But Lifty, remember the old saying, what you sow is what you reap? What happens to a child who never abides by the rules?"

"Splendid…no, I…I don't want to…be prosecuted." Lifty begged as tears cascaded down his cheeks, the thought of forfeiting his freedom and spending the rest of his life in a pitch-black damp cell haunting him.

"Gosh, how much of an idiot are you, Lifty!" The hero snapped, mentally giving himself a face-palm. "I told you I'm not sending you to jail! Can you at least understand that one sentence even if you're so illiterate and dense?"

"Yes…yes…sorry…" Lifty apologized bashfully and lowered his head. "Why…then…are you…handcuffing me?"

"Let me ask you again, Lifty. Your stupidity is ruining all my fun, damn it." Splendid sighed. "What happens to a child who always causes others misery? Tell me."

"Is this…a…metaphor by any chance?" Lifty snickered.

"Shit! I'm losing my patience, Lifty!" The hero lashed out, pinning his mate down in a flash. "If you don't comply with my game, I'm definitely going to make you suffer!"

"G-Game? What game? Is there a carnival going on right now?" Lifty asked, still oblivious to the imminent predicament.

"LIFTY! This is not a fucking joke! I'm angry! I'm angry!" Splendid snarled, shaking his boyfriend's shoulders vigorously.

"O-Okay…okay…" Lifty nodded subserviently and puckered his lips. "But…why?"

"Because you never listen to me!" Splendid roared. "And you're always giving me a headache! Now, back to the question, what happens to a child who is always being such a bother and trouble to the others?"

"Um…is this 'child' supposed to be describing me…?" Lifty scowled.

"Precisely!" Splendid howled. "And in case you don't know the answer, well, I suppose you don't, I'm going to tell you now! For an atrocious delinquent like you, the only effective resolution possible on earth to counteract all your rebellious attitudes is by the means of…."

"Of what?" Lifty gulped, waiting for the powerful word yet unrevealed.

"PUNISHMENT!" Splendid shouted.

"But you said you aren't going to lock me up in the cell!" Lifty protested instantly. "You can't break your promise!"

"Correct, Lifty. I'm not letting the state government to handle your criminal behaviour." Splendid declared. "I, personally, will deliver the sanction to you, understand?"

"So…is that why you've tied me up here?" Lifty asked.

"Exactly. What happens to a child who tries to steal cookies?" The hero asked.

"Um…they get the cookies?" Lifty giggled.

"No! They get spanked!"

"What? But…I'm not a child!" Lifty defended. "You can't spank me!"

"How adorable~" Splendid mocked. "At least, you've figured out you're the one getting spanked."

"S-Splendid...s-stop this game, please…" Lifty whined, cringing a little as the hero crawled forwards and nibbled his lips aggressively.

"It's just getting started, Lifty." Splendid taunted, playfully brushing his knee against the other boy's bare rod. Lifty blurted out a strained moan, feeling his deflated flesh harden upon the intimate touch.

"P-Please…it's not…funny…" Lifty whimpered, his eyes glittering with a beam of perplexity. His lover though didn't falter a bit. He kept glancing at Lifty intently with amusement.

"I never said this game is going to be all fun." Splendid said solemnly and withdrew his knee from Lifty's erection. "Now, let's get down to your punishment, boy."

"Splendid!" The greenette cried as he got hauled forwards abruptly and placed on the hero's lap. Before he could utter another word, he was flipped over so that his bottom was facing the ceiling.

"THAT IS. I've had enough! Splendid, this is fucking humiliating! I'm going to- Ouch!" Lifty groaned as a sudden hit of soaring pain attacked his butt. He could barely believe that Splendid had just smacked him! And it hurt like hell!

"Splendid! Why are you doing this?" Lifty cussed furiously. "You…You spanked me!"

"That's right. I did tell you I was going to do that, didn't I? You thought it was a joke." The hero shrugged apathetically and raised his hand again, this time, bringing his palm to the velvety skin forcibly.

**_Thwack! Thwack!_**

"Splendid!" Lifty wailed, flinching reflexively at the overwhelming whack. "Please! It hurts! I…I quit! I surrender! I…don't want to continue this game anymore!"

"You can't quit, dear." Splendid proclaimed. "I'm the one in charge today, unfortunately."

"But…But…this is…not a game at all!" Lifty complained. "It's a torture! You're…doing this on purpose!"

"Of course, this is all done for the purpose of teaching you a valuable lesson, Lifty." Splendid smiled proudly, bringing another strike to his boyfriend's cute bottom.

"Ah…" Lifty moaned, the agonizing slap sending excruciating twinge all over his body. Being spanked was one thing but being spanked by Splendid was really more than a catastrophic nightmare. Not only was this person his beloved boyfriend, he was also a superhero and hence Lifty's full-time nemesis. The entire retribution was simply appalling and mortifying. To make matters worse, Splendid seemed to be applying pretty much strength on hitting him. Lifty was almost certain he couldn't sit properly for at least several days afterwards.

"Stop it, Splendid! You…fiendish, perverted sadist!" Lifty cursed. "I'm fucking going to remember this, bastard! I will…I will…"

"You will what?" Splendid tittered, obviously unfazed.

"I will use the kryptonut to make you kneel before me next time!" Lifty vowed, sobbing.

"Say it again." Splendid smiled and spanked his partner again.

"You ferocious, brainless amateur hero!"

**_Thwack!_**

"You never succeed in saving anyone!"

**_Thwack!_**

"You're such a narcissistic jerk! I know you spend at least an hour staring at your own reflection in the mirror everyday!"

**_Thwack!_**

"You conceited, selfish, reckless alien!"

**_Thwack!_**

"You should go back to your home planet and rot until the Sun explodes!"

**_Thwack!_**

"I hate you!"

**_Thwack!_**

**_Thwack!_**

**_Thwack!_**

"Please!" Lifty wept. "Splendid…"

"Go on." Splendid said. "Aren't you going to say some more?"

"No…" The greenette puffed, finally giving up the one-sided battle. In no way could he defeat Splendid. He was well aware of the hero's obstinacy. Splendid was basically tenacious and invincible. There was not a single occasion where Lifty had ever overpowered him in any sort of argument. He was always right, it seems.

"I…I'm sorry…Splendid…" Lifty sobbed. "It…hurts…"

"Sorry for?" The hero raised his brows indifferently, holding up his hand to prepare for another blow.

"Sorry for…calling you names…" Lifty said.

"And?"

"And for lying to you…I don't hate you…I…love you…" Lifty wheezed, choking on his tears.

"One more." Splendid said.

**_Thwack!_**

"Ow…" The thief groaned and mumbled. "For…trying to steal your cupcakes…and for breaking the promise that I wouldn't get into trouble again…"

"What happens to a child who always disobeys the laws?" The hero asked.

"They get fucking caught by the dumbass hero in the name of justice."

**_Thwack!_**

"Okay! Okay!" Lifty sniveled. "They…get…punished…"

"Right." Splendid nodded. "And what are you going to do after this, Lifty?"

"To split up with you!"

**_Thwack!_**

"Ay…" Lifty sighed and sniffled. "I'll…stop stealing things…I'll get a job…I'll be a better person…"

"Good boy." The hero grinned, satisfied with the answer. Seeing he had done enough damage to the other boy, he ceased the spanking at once and bent down to wipe off Lifty's tears.

"Behave and I promise you, this will never happen again." Splendid crooned and planted a soft kiss on the greenette.

Carefully laying his partner back on the mattress, the hero pressed his lips roughly against Lifty's. The young thief stifled a contented moan as he felt the foreign tongue invade his moist carven greedily, delving deep into his mouth and twirling against his gum. He flopped down on the bed and let his lover probe his body thoroughly from top to bottom. Every sensual touch granted him immense pleasure that soon replaced the sizzling pain of his buttock. He could feel himself getting aroused bit by bit as Splendid kissed along the crook of his neck and fiddled with his bare chest. Grabbing one of his sensitive nipples, the hero started tweaking it until it became fully erected. The greenette arched his back and moaned in pure bliss as the other boy latched his mouth onto his collarbone and began to track down his smooth, white skin. Every inch of his body was being savoured and licked brutally until a trail of love bites became fairly visible across his defenseless top.

"S-Splendid…can you…uncuff me now?" Lifty asked.

"No." Splendid shook his head in denial and smirked. "Bittersweet punishment, get it? I'm not going to free you until our session ends."

With that, the hero leaned in and kissed his partner passionately. He kept twiddling Lifty's nipples with one hand and wrapped the other one around the greenette's shaft, eliciting yet another lustful moan from the cuffed boy.

"Ah…ah…" Lifty groaned uncontrollably as Splendid started rubbing his rod. The pumping stopped abruptly when the hero started unbuckling his own belt. Tossing his clothes away, Splendid heaved Lifty up and brought his face towards his own arousal. Without a warning, he shoved the tip towards the greenette's cheek.

"Suck." The hero commended. Tentatively, the young thief nodded and wrapped his lips around the large shaft. He wasn't accustomed to blowing someone and he couldn't comprehend why Splendid would make such a request either. Usually, the hero was the one serving him in blowjob and the one receiving in intercourse. It might sound thrilling though that Splendid was opting for a switch of roles this time.

"Use your tongue more, Lifty." Splendid whined. The greenette stuck out his tongue and started licking from the top to the base, occasionally teasing the sack as well.

"Good…so good…" The hero complimented and clutched Lifty's hair, banging his head against his rock-hard flesh.

"Ummm…." Lifty gagged but continued the sucking. He could feel Splendid's rod swelling hinting an upcoming orgasm. The pre-cum leaking out from the tip filled his mouth with a unique taste. Never had he thought Splendid's juice would come with such a pleasant flavor. Indeed, the scent was something else to relish in. Splendid was so delicious that Lifty couldn't help itching for more. He nipped at the rod faster and sucked harder, immediately rewarded with a series of enticing moans from his gorgeous boyfriend.

"That…is…pretty…enough…Lifty…" Splendid stuttered between the whines. "I'm…going…to…come…if you keep…ah…"

Lifty ignored the warning and continued to appease his mate. With a rather loud squeal, the hero came and released his seed inside his lover's mouth. The greenette braced his lips silently and swallowed as much as he could. The succulent juice travelled down his throat and granted him a sense of accomplishment.

"Spit it out, Lifty. You don't have to swallow it."

"Nah…isn't this a part of the punishment?" Lifty snickered, unaware that a stream of white liquid was trickling down the corners of his lips. The mere sight of his mate drinking his cum was alluring enough to turn Splendid on again. The hero could feel another major arousal as the greenette lay back down vulnerably and smiled.

"Well…aren't you going to do…something?" Lifty asked.

"So, you're ordering me now, aren't you?" Splendid chuckled. "You've got quite an ego, Lifty."

"I'm not as egocentric as you though." The greenette giggled. "Touch me, can you?"

"This couldn't be counted as a punishment if you're enjoying so much." Splendid pointed out and grinded their erections together.

"Ah…Splendid…" Lifty moaned and blushed in embarrassment. "More…"

"Nah…you aren't getting much from me today. I'm the boss here." Splendid reminded and started fondling the other boy's shaft.

"Ah…ah…" The greenette squeezed his eyes shut and indulged in the spiking pleasure. Everything was going perfectly well until the hero stopped rubbing Lifty's piece again.

"Ah…S-Splendid! Don't…stop…" Lifty pleaded.

"I said, you're enjoying way too much here." Splendid grinned and picked up his jacket. After rummaging in his pocket for a brief second, he pulled out a red ribbon and swathed it around Lifty's rod.

"What…are…you…doing?" Lifty gasped, thunderstruck. The hero didn't reply as he tied the ribbon tightly around the swollen shaft.

"Ah…don't…"

"Listen, Lifty, you aren't coming until I say you can." Splendid sneered and crammed two fingers into his lover's mouth.

"Hmmmm…" The greenette frowned, his eyes sparkling with doleful tears.

After ensuring that his fingers were wet enough, the hero lifted his partner's hips and plunged them into the untainted hole.

"Ah! Splendid!" Lifty screeched as he felt the pain in his bottom return, his entrance being assaulted ruthlessly by the lecherous hero.

"Quiet, Lifty. It's going to hurt more if you move this much." Splendid said, inserting his fingers completely into his boyfriend's entrance. A moment of whirling them around and stretching the inexperienced ring of muscles brought Lifty over the edge but his ecstasy was nowhere to be released. The red ribbon had restrained his climax and left him with an unbearable urge to burst.

"Please…Splendid…let me…cum…" Lifty begged futilely.

"Wait." Splendid smiled cunningly and pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his erection. "That's the end of our foreplay. Let's get down to the real stuff this time."

With one frisk move, the hero thrust into the greenette, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"S-Splendid!" Lifty yapped helplessly as his boyfriend started violating his tight hole repetitively.

Thrust after thrust sent the young thief screaming in a combination of pain and pleasure. The hero kept pounding into the greenette rhythmically and slamming his prostate. The slapping of their hips blended with their lewd moans. Lifty was completely lost in the heavenly ecstasy as his sweet spot got cruelly crushed at a steady pace. He had never thought being the recipient could be this wondrous and Splendid's techniques only rendered him more speechless and amazed. One thing was bothering him though. It was that damn ribbon around his shaft that kept preventing him from reaching his peak. The urge to orgasm was getting more and more unendurable, to a point that Lifty had to beech for mercy from his boyfriend and beg for an ultimate release.

"Nah…we're going to do this together." Splendid assured and with all his might, thrust into his partner again and again….and again. Until Lifty could no longer suppress his eruption, the hero rammed into the greenette one last time and untied the little fabric. The two boys groaned loudly in their climax and shot out their loads respectively. The greenette came plenty all over his stomach and chest while the hero filled his lover's rear with his warm, dribbling fluids.

"Ah…" Lifty huffed as he felt his insides melting in extreme hotness, the sensation of being occupied and filled dazing him with haze.

"You came a lot, Lifty." The hero remarked and kissed his mate.

"This…is…all…your…fault…" Lifty whimpered, falling limply on the bed.

The hero grinned mirthfully and broke the cuffs around Lifty's wrists. Cautiously, he scooped up the greenette and marched towards the bathroom. After a long, refreshing shower, Splendid carried his boyfriend back to their bed.

"Geez…my…hips hurt!" Lifty moped, snuggling weakly inside the duvet. "Did you really have to go that far, Splendid?"

"Well, it does remind you not to misbehave again, doesn't it?" Splendid smiled, feeling slightly remorseful knowing his boyfriend probably couldn't walk or even sit straight for the next few days.

"You're so wicked, Splendid." Lifty pouted. "How am I supposed to walk tomorrow? I can't even go home!"

"In that case, why don't you stay here with me?" The hero suggested and stroked his partner's hair calmly. "I've got plenty of space here. Food as well. I can nurse you."

"It's like you're offering to take care of someone after making them crippled. It's so odious, you know." Lifty grumbled, feeling somewhat grievously wronged in the whole episode.

"Hey, you're going to recover in a week or so. You aren't a cripple. That analogy is wrong." Splendid asserted. "Plus, your punishment is over. As long as you don't repeat your mistake again, I'm never going to inflict any sanction on you."

"I'll try…" Lifty sighed. "My butt is still aching…And you were so scary back there I thought you were going to strangle me. Where did you get these ideas anyway?"

"I've always wanted to initiate something new." Splendid confessed sheepishly. "That erotic, teary face you made was so tempting, Lifty. Let's use some more toys next time."

"What? Hell no! No spanking please. You're a bloody sadist! I'll die, you know! You could have killed me by accident." Lifty cried.

"Well, well, well, I guess it can't be helped then." Splendid chortled and slipped into the duvet. "Let me see. How can I make you feel better, Lifty?"

"Hold me." The greenette requested.

"Okay." Splendid giggled and cuddled his boyfriend tenderly.

"Comfort me." The greenette snorted.

"There." The hero smiled and gave his lover a smooch on the forehead.

"Lull me to sleep." The greenette demanded.

"I'll stay beside you for as long as you ask me to." The hero promised and petted his lover's face.

"Nah, you had better get up by six to cook me some dinner." Lifty pouted, sticking out his tongue to make a grimace.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you say." Splendid chuckled and nuzzled his mate gently. "But for now, I really want to take a siesta with you."

"I love you, Splendid." Lifty cooed as he closed his eyes peacefully in the warmth. "Even though you're such a meanie."

"I love you more, dumbo." The hero replied and hugged his boyfriend tightly as they both drifted off into their own lovely dreams.

**xXx**

Elsewhere in a forsaken, unequipped apartment building, pacing restlessly inside a tiny, messy flat was Shifty, the brother who had successfully escaped from the hero's household. Glimpsing the clock, the greenette began to doubt if his twin was ever coming back alive anytime of the day.

"Damn it, Lifty, did Splendid eat you or something?" Shifty snarled as his stomach let out another growl.

"FUCK YOU, SPLENDID! You miserly, pesky amateur hero! Keeping my brother a hostage because of some fucking stupid cupcakes!" Shifty bawled indignantly, only to get every word bounced back at him. "I'm gonna kick your ass and fuck you until you can't walk next time! YOU STINGY PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Oi, I got a call from Splendid that someone is starving in here."

A raspy voice echoed, nearly making the greenette leap with a heart attack. Shifty whirled around abruptly and stiffened upon the plain sight of the feisty redhead.

"Well, did you just curse at my brother, Shifty?" Splendont, the superhero's twin, smirked. Soundlessly, he flew through the open window and landed on the floor.

"S-Splendont?!" Shifty gulped and tumbled backwards, feeling a lump in his throat as he stared fretfully at his own boyfriend.

"So, you want to fuck my brother that much, huh?" Splendont furrowed his brows. "Wanna show me how you're going to do it?"

"Ah…no! I…oh crap…" Shifty blubbered and collapsed to a chair. "I was just…kidding! You know I wouldn't dare double-cross you, right? Heheheehee."

"I've brought you some food here, Shifty." Splendont said, holding up two plastic bags with take-away in them. "Let's eat together before we get to our serious talk, love. You have a whole day to share with me your fucking experience, dear."

"O-Okay…"

Hesitantly, the greenette nodded and scrambled towards his boyfriend submissively, inwardly bracing himself for what had yet to come after their meal.


End file.
